Push it
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: While the Warblers are looking through old performances of the New Directions, they stumble upon their "Push It" cover. The Warblers can't help by notice Kurt's moves, especially Blaine.


**It rained in my town today, and I was thinking in my room. All of a sudden, the rain stopped, an idea popped into my head, and I saw Klainebows! :D Anyway, this is a random little oneshot about when Blaine and the other Warblers see a video from when new directions covered Push It. Best part about typing this, I watched Push It about six times, focusing on Kurt, to remember it exactly, so I got to watch Kurt's hip movements. Six. Times (and he said he couldn't be sexy)!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would have met Chris Colfer, hugged him, touched his hair, gotten an autograph, and taken a picture with him. Oh, and he would be my best friend. Have any of those things happened? No. :(**

* * *

><p>It was <em>the most<em> embarrassing Warblers meeting ever for Kurt and Blaine, to put it simply.

It started off normally; they all had met in the Dalton choir room to discuss their set list, several people bringing their iPods for options. A big screen was hung in the middle of the right wall to project music videos if needed (it was opened up to YouTube when the meeting started). Everyone gathered near the center of the room, except for the Head Warblers, Wes, David, and Thad.

Wes banged his gavel. "Is everybody here?" He looked around the room. "Let us start this meeting."

"Does anyone have any ideas for our Sectionals set list?" David said.

"How about-"

"No, Jeff! For the last time we're not doing the Ninja Glare!" Thad interrupted, sending the blond a death glare. **[1]**

Jeff stuck out his bottom lip into a childish pout, "Jerk." Nick patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Really? Nobody has any suggestions?" Thad asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeff opened his mouth. "Suggestions that _aren't_ shitty?""

Jeff closed his mouth and everyone remained silent. For once, the Warblers were stumped.

"Okay, this isn't right," Blaine said, grabbing the laptop that was connected to the projector. "We're up against New Directions. Kurt says that they're great, so we need to be better."

"We've never actually seen how good they are, Blaine. Kurt could be lying to get us scared."

Everyone turned to glare at Thad, who shrunk back a little. "It was just a thought…"

"Thad's right," Blaine stated, drawing attention back to him. Did _he_ really just accuse _Kurt_ of lying? He realized what he said and waved everyone off. "No, I mean about us not knowing how amazing New Directions is. So, I suggest we looked them up on YouTube and watch any performances online on the big screen."

"But, that's spying, and we're not allowed to do that," Kurt said, which caused all of the Warblers to stare at him. He remembered why he was there the first time he stepped foot into Dalton Academy. "Oh, right…"

Blaine typed, "New Directions performance" into the YouTube search bar and a decent about of videos came up, which sort of surprised Kurt.

They watched intently, video after video. "_Don't Stop Believin'_," "_Somebody To Love_," "_Last Name_," "_Toxic_," "_Empire State of Mind_," and "_Marry You_" flashed by, along with a few other Kurt had no idea were recorded.

"Okay, they _are_ good," Wes said, head in his hands. Kurt felt his heart swell with pride at his glee club. He mentally corrected himself. His former glee club. He felt a stab of longing."Great, even."

"We can beat them," David said, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I think we should just start thinking of our own set l–

"Wait!" Blaine called out, interrupting David. Then, he turned to Kurt. "You guys did _Push It_ by Salt 'n Pepa at a _school performance_? That song is a bit dirty for school, isn't it?"

Kurt felt the eyes of every single Warbler on him, and then he shuffled a bit. "We were trying to get people to join Glee club…" He blushed lightly. "We were younger and less mature…"

"How did you guys get Mr. Schuester and your principal to agree to _that_?" Blaine questioned, ignoring Kurt's babbling.

"We didn't tell him," the countertenor replied. "We practiced in secret and performed _Push It_ instead of the lame song that we were supposed to perform."

"Well," said David, smirking. "Let's watch it! Click the link Blaine!"

"NO!" Kurt yelled, before clearing his throat. "I mean, uh, we weren't as good back then. Not by far."

Blaine had already clicked the link, though, and the video had started playing. Kurt shrieked, covered his eyes, and yelled, "TURN IT OFF!" The other Warblers just shushed him. About fifteen seconds into the video, it showed Kurt sliding his hands down his body. Kurt shook his head at his younger self.

After a little while, David laughed and said, "Kurt, did you just slap your step-brother's ass? And you're wearing a fanny pack!" He busted out laughing.

"I-I had a small crush on him, a-and I was younger–"

"Shh!" Blaine and Wes shushed them simultaneously. After about a minute and a half into the video, the giggling came up again.

"Kurt, what were you doing with your _hips_?" Wes said between giggles after the video ended. Kurt turned the shade of a fire truck and groaned. "I don't even know if my girlfriend can move her hips like that! Though, it'd be hot if she could…" He trailed off and David rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Kurt said, looking embarrassed, flustered, and a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, that was... Interesting…" Blaine said, blushing and avoiding Kurt's eyes. The newest Warbler held back a gasp.

_Shit!_ Blaine, the boy he was in love with and the boy he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of, was watching, too. He turned an even darker shade of red, if that was possible, and turned away from Blaine and the other Warblers so that he was facing David, Wes, and Thad. "Can we please move on?" he squeaked, his voice higher than normal, which happened when he got nervous.

"Okay, fine," Thad said, holding back a smile, "We've embarrassed you enough for today, so we can–"

"Blaine!" Wes called out, making the lead singer snap out of the somewhat trance that he was in and jump a little. "Stop staring at Kurt's ass!"

"I-I wasn't!" Blaine retorted lamely, flushing almost as dark as Kurt (who had also turned darker at Wes calling Blaine out), but he knew Wes had caught him.

"Tell that to your little friend," Jeff mumbled, smirking, so that only Blaine could hear (at least _someone_ had decided to spare him of embarrassment).

Blaine glanced down, trying to be discreet. Sure enough, a bulge was forming in his pants, and Blaine was thankful that he was hidden (he was turned around, kneeling in the chair he was sitting in and facing Kurt and the Heads, so nobody could really see him). He flushed darker.

David had seen him glance down, though, and laughed again. "Hey, Kurt, can you still do those moves? I think Blaine would like a private show sometime."

"I wasn't looking!" Blaine repeated.

"My dear, David, it appears Blaine thinks he too dapper for hormones!" said Wes, nudging and laughing with his friend. Kurt just stood there, mouth agape at the situation.

The short teenager jumped out of the chair and walked quickly towards the door. "You guys suck," he said, slightly irritated and very embarrassed. Wes gave him about an hour and a half before he stopped shunning him and David.

Some of the Warblers kept laughing as David sent Wes a text.

_They're still not together, but it sure as hell was funny. :P_

Wes nodded at his best friend and replied quickly, trrying to send it before Thad noticed (he had always hated cell phones at Warbler meetings).

_At least now Kurt can make a move._

"Psst… Kurt," Wes whispered at him. Kurt, still a little pink, turned to him, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised curiously. "Now is your chance to move in." He winked.

"Blaine's right… You guys _do_ suck…" he turned out of the room, too, blushing again. However, David did notice that it was in the same direction that Blaine had stormed off in. He sent Wes a wink and a look that only could mean one thing in this situation...

_Mission accomplished_.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Nigahiga fans, that was for you ;)<strong>

**This is sort of AU, if you couldn't tell. Gosh, I hate how I ended this, but I had this oneshot picking at my brain, so I just wrote it out. I plan on writing more Klaine, though (hopefully better than this one). So, stay tuned if you want more of them (I've already started a fic "Family Approval" that's Klaine-y, in case you want to read that). Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this in a rush and didn't have time to read it over!**

**Review, darlings! :)**


End file.
